


Ships in the Night

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [33]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil finds Tieria 'using' his bathroom. UST abounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/50809.html>

Neil has been playing football in the garden with Al and Lyle for the last couple of hours when he's interrupted by a call of nature (otherwise known as 'the need to take a big piss'). So he jogs back into the house and wanders into the ground floor bathroom.  
  
Now, nobody tends to use the ground floor bathroom but Neil. This is a) because Neil's room is the only bedroom on the same floor, b) because the ground floor bathroom is kinda small, and c) because it's normally a huge mess with Neil's toiletries and clothes strewn everywhere.  
  
So Neil normally has the bathroom to himself.  
  
Only today, things are different.  
  
Because today, when Neil walks in, he realises that someone else is using the bathroom.  
  
And that they've forgotten to lock the door.  
  
And that that someone is Tieria fucking Erde, and that 'using the bathroom' in this case, means 'masturbating in fucking the shower'.  
  
It's only by biting the inside of his mouth that Neil is able to refrain from moaning right then and there.  
  
Tieria is in the bathroom  
  
And Tieria hasn't noticed Neil enter.  
  
And Neil can hardly even bring himself to breathe as...  
  
...under the spray, slick hair plastered to skin, eyes screwed shut, lips parted, and fingertips tracing patterns over his...  
  
Tieria moans and Neil can't supress a shiver at the noise, goosebumps rising on his arms.  
  
This is wrong. This is so wrong. Tieria is a virgin. He's _delicate_. Neil is supposed to protect him from their lecherous housemates, not watch him when he's at his most vulnerable. Nothing about this situation is right. Nothing at all.  
  
But Neil can't look away. He can't move. He can't do anything.  
  
Tieria is so absorbed in touching himself, fingers squeezing tight one minute, feather light the next, that he still hasn't noticed Neil's presence.  
  
Neil can only take shallow breaths. He's light-headed, giddy. His mind is reeling. He's simultaneously fucking terrified of being noticed and _really fucking hard_.  
  
Tieria shudders, his free hand scrabbling over the wet tiles.  
  
Neil wants to help. Wants to run up and grab that hand, grab that waist, place kisses over that white neck and grind himself against that slick body. He wants to tell Tieria that he's here for him, that he _loves him_ , that he _wants him_. But he can't; Tieria would be too... Neil didn't even realise that Tieria masturbated; fuck, he had never even wanted to sully the thought of Tieria by imagining him _naked_.  
  
Oh, but that body is better than even Neil's most vivid fantasies. Tieria is pale and lithe, with long, shapely legs, smooth skin, and a flush that spreads its way from the top of his head right down to his shaking shoulders.  
  
Tieria moans again, and Neil watches his throat bob fitfully with a swallow. Then, suddenly, Tieria crumples in on himself until he's crouching in the tub, his hand working so fast that Neil can hear it over the spray of the water.  
  
Neil is so hard that it _aches_ ; every pant from those flushed, slick lips makes it more difficult to stay still, and every movement of that slender frame makes him panic at the threat of imminent discovery.  
  
Tieria makes an 'mmmm' sort of a noise, which is so inviting that Neil can almost taste it. Involuntarily, Neil licks his lips, and his hips push forward, seeking friction against his shorts. It's far from satisfying. Briefly, Neil considers touching himself, but...  
  
Tieria's grip stutters against the side of the tub.  
  
Tieria groans, throaty and guttural.  
  
And the moment seems to last forever as Neil watches Tieria shudder, for endless seconds, through his orgasm.  
  
Neil's heart is running a mile a minute.  
  
Tieria sighs, and for a minute he remains motionless, his head hanging between his knees and his other hand coming up to brace himself against the wall.  
  
The come painting Tieria's fingers is so fucking enticing that Neil doesn't know what to do with himself. But common sense quickly wins over desire; Tieria's bound to get up any second, and if Neil is caught here then any chance of a relationship between the two of them is going to be lost in an instant.  
  
Tieria sighs again, his fingers twitch, and Neil runs out of the bathroom, as quickly, and as quietly, as he possibly can.  
  
It's only a short distance to Neil's bedroom (thankfully). Once he's in, Neil has his shorts round his ankles and his hands on his cock before he's even had a chance to shut the door behind him.

***  
  
Tieria's vision flickers white as he straightens back up, and his thighs burn with the pressure of staying in the same position for too long. But he feels good, the endorphins still rushing happily through his limbs.  
  
He hadn't been planning on masturbating, but after half an hour of watching Neil play football with the others, sweaty and bare-chested and glowing in the sun, Tieria was hard in his pants and almost desperate to screw him into the nearest flat surface.  
  
Screwing Neil is not an option. Not yet. Tieria's not worthy of someone as kind-hearted and human as Neil, and it'll take a lot of hard-work if he ever wants to reach that point.  
  
So Tieria had made his way to the ground floor bathroom. It was the closest place where he could find some privacy, and it had the bonus, he realised, of smelling wonderfully of Neil.  
  
In the bathroom, Tieria had found Neil's shower gel and, feeling frivolous, he had washed himself with it until he was wrapped up in that comforting smell; until it curled over his skin and hung in his hair. After that, thinking of Neil had been easy.  
  
Almost too easy.  
  
Tieria had been so caught up in the smell and the thought and the memory of Neil, that, just before he came, he had felt as if he could almost see Neil standing before him, red-cheeked and rock hard and looking like he wanted Tieria to fuck him more than anything in the world.  
  
Tieria smiles. He shouldn't let his imagination run away with him.  
  
He dries himself and puts his clothes back on. Then, as he's making his way down the hall to the stairs, he notices that Neil's door is ajar.  
  
A moan filters out, followed by the recognizable schlick schlick schlick of hand on cock.  
  
Tieria closes his eyes and smiles. It sounds like Neil's having fun.  
  
Softly, Tieria brushes his fingertips against the door frame and continues on his way.[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
